


Roseum

by Sampai66



Series: Klancetober 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asking Out, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Florist AU, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keithtober 2018, Klancetober 2018, M/M, Succulents, Wedding Convention, klance, red lion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66
Summary: Lance's love for his childhood cartoon lands him a date.





	Roseum

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the 4th piece (technically for day 5) for the Klancetober/Keithtober writing challenge. The prompt is florist AU. I’m pretty proud of myself for this one seeing as I know nothing of florists or flower shops. Enjoy!
> 
> *Warning: there are curse words in this.*

No way. NO freaking way!

 

Lance was about to lose his shit. This couldn't be happening. He stared at the booth next to his and the big banner hanging from the wall behind reading, Marmora Arrangements in its signature purple, black and white font. A stark contrast to his, Altea Designs banner in baby blue and white.

 

Lance knew they would be at this wedding convention but he never imagined being so unlucky to have them as booth neighbors. 

 

Lance was freaking out because Altea Designs and Marmora Arrangements were competitors, rivals is the word Lance liked to use. Each shop carried an assortment of flowers and plants but each shop also had their specialty. Altea has always excelled in flower arrangements, specifically for weddings. Marmora was a newer shop and they focused more on succulent arrangements. 

 

Ugh. Succulents? For a wedding? Who would want that? Lance would never admit out loud that he actually found them to be cute and would probably own one, if his pride would allow it.

 

He looked at some of the succulent terrariums on display and his gaze drifted towards one with a small red mechanical lion peeking from behind the plant. Lance's eyes went wide with recognition as he remembered playing with a similar looking lion, but blue, as a kid. It was from his favorite childhood cartoon Voltron.

 

Damnit, Lance loved it. But why? Why did it have to belong to Marmora Arrangements. He looked around the booth making sure a familiar mop of black hair was no where in sight. Concluding that the coast was clear, he made sure he didn't recognize the employee at the counter and snatched the terrarium in his hands making a bee line to the register.

 

Just as the cashier started to box up his item someone cleared their throat behind Lance.

 

Shit, game over. Lance had been caught. His shoulders bunched up as he turned around to glare at the one person he didn't want to see today.

 

Keith Kogane, owner of Marmora Arrangements.

 

"Are you lost McClain?" Keith had his arms crossed and one eye brow raised in question. "Did you buy something? Let me see.." Keith maneuvered around Lance before he could stop him and Lance squeaked in protest.

 

Keith looked at the terrarium and his eyes went big with surprise, his mouth dropping open in disbelief. "You...were buying this?" Keith said softly, running his finger over the edge of the glass case. “I made this.”

 

Lance had never heard Keith's voice sounding so soft. He was so use to listening to it full of anger and annoyance as him and Lance argued over which of their shops were better. And of course he had to pick the one terrarium that Keith himself had personally made, that fact didn’t make his heart flutter, no, not at all. But he needed and excuse, any excuse. He couldn't risk Keith finding out he actually liked this succulent terrarium.

 

"It's-it's for my sister! Ya! She loves these things, has them all over her house!" Lance hoped that reason would work and that he could grab the terrarium and escape as quickly as possible.

"Why? Why did you pick THIS one?" Keith leaned into Lance's space, eyes set with determination, like he was searching for an answer, hoping Lance would say the right thing.

 

"Um-ah, well this one is a small size and the succulent is a nice color." Lance was starting to sweat a little and he was looking everywhere but at Keith.

 

Keith stood up to his full height and crossed his arms. He narrowed his eyes at Lance. "The Red Lion was always my favorite. He was the fastest and most bad ass out of all of them."

 

"What!? No way! The Blue Lion was the best!" Lance shouted but then slapped a hand over his mouth realizing his mistake. Busted.

 

"HA! I knew it! This is for you! You like Voltron!"

 

"What! No I don't!" Lance could feel his face burn with embarrassment. Keith was wearing the biggest shit eating grin he'd ever seen. "Ugh! OK FINE! I really like Voltron, it was my favorite cartoon growing up." Lance was starting to pout and wished he was anywhere but here.

 

Keith's grin turned into something soft, the corners of his mouth lifting into a small but fond smile. "It was my favorite show too." 

 

Keith rubbed the back of his neck, "So listen, there is a potluck later today that a couple of other vendors are hosting, if you aren't busy, would you like to go?....With me?"

 

Lance was just about to come back with a witty comment about Keith's mullet but then his words registered in his brain.

 

"Wait....What? A-are you asking me out on a date?" Lance sputtered trying to make sense of it all. 

 

Lance has ALWAYS thought Keith was cute, but seeing as they were quote on quote, rivals, he never allowed himself to think of them becoming more.

 

Keith was looking down at the floor with a blush staining his cheeks. "I mean..if you want to call it that. We could hang out and talk about Voltron." Keith looked up at Lance with a hopeful expression.

 

Lance was floored! Keith, Keith Kogane just asked him out. This wasn't a dream right? Lance pinched himself, nope, not a dream. He let out a little giggle and realized he hadn't answered Keith yet.

 

"Ya, ya. I'd like that." Lance said with a smile. "It'll give me an opportunity to convince you that the Blue Lion was the best."

 

Keith's smirk was back, Lance's heart skipped a beat looking at it.

 

"In your dreams McClain. You'll come to Red's side once I'm done with you."

 

"We'll see about that Mullet." Lance liked this. Liked this flirty banter way better than the heated arguments they were use to having.

 

Lance picked up his terrarium and started to leave. 

"I'll see you at six, Lance." Keith waved to him with a shy smile on his face.

"Ya! It's a date Keith!"

Lance returned to his booth with a skip in his step. He glanced down at the little Red Lion in his terrarium, maybe Red could be his second favorite. He'd wait till at least the fourth date to tell Keith that though.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments and general geeking out so don't be shy! Any and all geek/nerd/dewbs are welcome in this house!


End file.
